Love Under A Silver Moon
by Purinsu Endymion
Summary: Rating may go up as I progress. Takes place in the Silver Millennium just before the Negaverse attack on the Moon Kingdom. Endymion and Serenity love each other already, but unknownst to them, they have both caught the eyes of two citizens of the Moon Kin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein. Celestite and Celestine are characters I have created specifically for this fic. Enjoy Minna-San.

Celestine and Celestite are citizens of The Moon Kingdom, children of a family of nobles of the Kingdom. Secretly, Celestite watched Princess Serenity from afar, being madly in love with her while his sister, Celestine snuck to Earth to furtively observe Princess Serenity's secret terrestrial lover, whom she loved intensely. They both had plans to ask them out for the Silver Millennium Ball. The day before the Ball, Serenity snuck to Earth, as the two siblings were about to ask their quarries to the Ball so that she could secretly invite Endymion. He eagerly accepted his love's invite and Celestine watched angrily at Serenity's interference.

She went back up to the moon, appearing before her brother. "We're too late, Celestite! The Princess has snuck to Earth and got to Endymion before I could. Why didn't you intercept her?" Celestine spoke angrily. "I'm sorry Celestine. Her senshi were keeping too protective of an eye on her. Then she ditched them somehow and disappeared." He replied. "I see. Then we'll have to get them at the ball and try and separate them." She said. With that, the two went their own ways to get some rest like everyone else in the kingdom in preparation for the coming ball. Everyone slept peacefully and finally the day had arrived. The palace was bustling with people running about to ready the palace for the ball while the rooms of the planetary princesses were filled with servants readying them for the ball.

On Earth, Endymion was getting ready in his finest tuxedo and mask to hide who he was. The time of the ball drew closer and Endymion walked to the transporter room in his palace to go to the Moon. He stepped in and was transported to the moon kingdom's entrance, where he walked into the palace, going to the Ballroom, and upon walking into the ballroom, was greeted by all the princesses and Queen Serenity. None of them recognized him with his mask covering his face and all but the outers looked at him with love struck awe. He just smiled charmingly after bowing to them and received a curtsy from each one.

To the dismay of the other princesses, he walked up to Princess Serenity and bowed before her, while taking her hand in his own, kissing it softly. She smiled softly as he did while curtsying to him, he stuck his arm out for her to take, and she put her hand in the crook of his arm, placing her other hand on the side of it. Endymion then led Serenity out to the dance floor and all eyes fell upon the two, including two pairs of envious ones, which belonged to Celestine and Celestite. They watched as the two members of royalty danced happily amongst the other couples on the dance floor, scheming up a way to get the one they loved.

They finally moved onto the dance floor and pretended to dance with one another so they could get close enough to their royal prey. When they were close enough, Celestine pretended to bump Serenity, which caused her to fall to the floor and as Endymion glared at them slightly and was about to help her up, Celestine grabbed him and forced him to dance with her as Celestite did the same to Serenity. They tried to get free of their stalkers, but the two wouldn't release their hold on them.

Serenity's court and protectors saw their princess and her dance partner's plight from where they were with their own dance partners. Each of them excused themselves to go assist them. They walked over to the four of them. "Is there a problem here?" Makoto spoke up confidently. Celestine looked at Makoto from Endymion. "This is none your business! So get lost!" She replied to Makoto. "I hate to disagree with you, but when our princess and anyone she seems to like is being messed with in an inappropriate manner such as this, it does become our business! We are in charge of protecting her, as well as wanting to for she is our friend!" Rei retorted. "Yeah, now you release them right now!" Minako said sternly.

"And if we don't?" Celestite challenged. "Don't test us!" Makoto growled. "Ooh, I'm so scared." Celestite taunted. Makoto had enough and grabbed him, slamming her fist hard into his stomach. He groaned as the pain from the hard blow hit him and held his stomach. Celestine glared angrily at Makoto for hurting her brother and released Endymion to go and attack her. Makoto and the senshi were watching him as he stood hunched over in pain and didn't see that Celestine was coming to attack her. As she lifted her fist to punch Makoto, Endymion jumped in the way and took the punch in his jaw. Makoto saw him take the hit for her and glared at her for hitting him during an attempt on attacking her while Serenity examined Endymion's jaw.

She was about to hit the girl when a voice sounded out in sternness for everyone to stand down. The crowd parted and Queen Serenity walked up to where they were. "What is going on here?" She questioned the group. Minako, leader of Serenity's protectors, stepped forward and looked at the queen. "Majesty, these two people were harassing Princess Serenity and her Masked Man. The others and I came over here and told them to release them and leave them alone, but they refused." Queen Serenity moved her gaze from the princess of Venus to Celestine and Celestite. "Is this true?" She questioned the siblings. "Yes, it is true, but we did so cause we want them." Celestine said. "You cannot force someone to do something they don't want to. It is rude to interrupt someone who is dancing with somebody they want to." The queen told them. Both of the siblings hmphed under their breaths.

"Yes ma'am." They said softly. They held grudges against the Senshi and the Queen for getting in the way of taking what they wanted. Serenity and Endymion, deciding that they wanted some time alone, moved away from the other couples on the dance floor and moved out onto the balcony. When they were out on it, they looked deeply into each other's eyes, and he took Serenity's hands into his own. They stood there for what seemed like hours to them while secretly being watched by their stalkers from the ballroom where they positioned themselves where they could see the two.

Out in space heading towards the Moon Kingdom, Beryl and the forces of the Negaverse were moving their forces to attack and get what was needed for absolute power, the Ginzuishou. Soon, a loud explosion sounded outside the palace wall as the Negaverse assault began people started screaming and running to get out of the palace. The four ran over to the balcony and looked at their princess and her Masked Man. "Serenity, you've gotta go some place safe." Minako told Princess Serenity and turned her gaze to the masked Earth prince. "Whoever you are, get the princess to safety." She told him.

He nodded as both he and Serenity wondered what was going. He took Serenity's hand and led her back into the ballroom and through the panicking people to an exit that would lead them farther away from where the attack was occurring while Serenity's senshi went toward where the attack was to stave it off and protect the kingdom. Celestine dragged Celestite by the arm to follow Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity assuming they'd be easier targets since they wouldn't have Serenity's protectors able to watch them. At the battle, the Senshi battled hard for hours, but after a while they became spent of energy, but kept trying to keep the dark forces back.

They were losing ground and were soon pushed back into the abandoned ballroom. Celestine and Celestite tried to find the Prince and Princess, but they had lost track of them as Endymion moved quickly with Serenity, taking her to where Queen Serenity had gone for safety. The Queen looked at them as they entered and Serenity went directly to her mother's side, hugging her tightly glad to see she was safe. Endymion watched and unknown to his love, he knew he had to go help off the dark kingdom of the Negaverse. He made his Tuxedo magically change into his Royal armor. "Serenity. Your Highness. I'm going to go help the Senshi." He told them.

Serenity gave him a sad look not wanting him to go. She wanted him to stay with her and her mother and Queen Serenity smiled at him as if she knew that he was the masked man at the ball the whole time. She knew that the Moon Kingdom was finished as the scouts, Serenity, and Endymion would all be killed in this attack. She and her daughter walked over to her walked to him. "Good luck my Prince." Queen Serenity told him. He smiled at her and looked over at his beautiful princess while she stared at him with her eyes tearing up. "I need to protect you and your mother, Serenity." He told her softly. "I know, my love." She whispered sadly as she walked to him. "Take this with you." She said, taking off her Star Locket and placing it in his hand.

He smiled at her as the locket's music played and then he gave her a gentle hug. "Don't worry. Everything will alright." He told her reassuringly and kissed her softly and she kissed back. He broke the kiss shortly. "No matter what happens, Serenity, remember that I will always love you." He told her. "I will always love you too, Endymion." She said back as she watched her run out of the room drawing his sword to go fight. He fought for a while and saw the four fallen senshi until even he got exhausted during the fighting. Celestine and Celestite saw Endymion fighting the enemies and eventually he fell too. Serenity felt something happen to her prince in her heart and the enemy was practically at the door of the room her and her mother were in.

Queen Serenity decided she would send her daughter through a secret door while she stayed to cover her escape but the princess didn't want to follow her mother's command about leaving her there alone until she was forced to go in it. She had no choice but to walk through the tunnel and exited to where Endymion had fought and was killed. She saw her fallen lover lying there on the floor and she ran over to him, as she began to cry. "Endymion! NO!" She sobbed as she scooped his upper body into her arms and held him closely to her. After a while, she laid him back down, and picked up his sword ramming it into her stomach, and then slumped over his body, dying there with him.

Celestine and Celestite watched her sacrifice and both ran over to them, picking them up into their arms. Queen Serenity, now cornered in the room as the enemy was beating the door to break in felt her daughter's sorrow at the loss of her love and felt her kill herself with his sword. Then she knew that there was only one thing that she could do: Use the Silver Imperium Crystal to seal away the powers of darkness to save the universe and send the prince and the princesses to the future so they could be reborn on Earth and make it so her daughter could get the Ginzuishou should she need it.

She held out her hands and a silver light came out from it, hitting the shadow beasts as they broke through and they were pushed back, sent out and with the power, she sealed them away in a cave on Earth and Celestine and Celestite mistakenly with them while the prince, the princesses, and the guardian cats were put into bubbles of silver light and teleported to the future to be reborn. And after years of being sealed away and numerous assaults by negative forces against their future forms, Celestite and Celestine awoke from the prisons on Earth and sensed the powers of their quarries from the past.

They felt a new power coursing through their bodies, which was that of the Negaverse, and they exited the place of their long imprisonment by teleporting to Tokyo, where they sensed the prince and princess of long ago. They looked out over the city and knew their prey was somewhere in it. They smiled evilly as they thought about having another chance to get their love. They used their new energy to summon Endymion's Shittenou back to life to assist them in getting what they wanted and in turn would let them have the other princesses as reward for their service.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer and a little author note: I don't Sailor Moon or any of the characters therein. Celestite and Celestine are characters I have created specifically for this fic. Enjoy Minna-San. Special thanks to Carla-Chan (cris.carla akacrisundomiel) for beta-reading for me, I appreciated it.

The Shittenou Kunzite, Zoicite, Jadeite, and Nephrite bowed before their new Dark Kingdom rulers and Celestine smirked darkly. "Arise now my dark warriors." She commanded them and they obeyed. Being the elder of the two siblings, Celestine had always been in charge over her brother, Celestite. So it was her right to be the Negaverse's new Queen and him its prince.

Meanwhile in Elysion, Mamoru and Usagi, along with their friends and fellow senshi, as well as Elysion's priest, Helios, their future daughter, Chibi-Usa, and the priestesses of Elysion were enjoying a peaceful picnic amongst the beautiful flowers of the gardens of Elysion, unaware of the new coming evil arising from their pasts. They were eating, drinking, laughing, and having a good time.

All the while, Celestine was beginning to work up a plan to draw out the prince and princess, knowing that with them the princess's 4 senshi would most certainly tag along, mostly for their princess or so she believed. She decided that the best way to attempt to get them would be by going to their homes when they were separated from each other and from all the others. Mamoru would be the first on the list of abductions because he lived alone. She found information on him and the Inner Senshi in files in a Dark Kingdom crystal with entries made by the Shittenou, the former queen (?), and, strangely, Endymion.

It told about their identities, powers, and abilities, also about where the Prince resided, it even mentioned how Mamoru had been a servant of the Evil Queen ? and went by his name from the past. It showed the senshi on their way to invade the Negaverse stronghold and how the senshi gave their lives for the princess so that she could safely make it inside. She continued watching as a red ball of energy shot out of nowhere, enveloped the princess, and carried her inside the stronghold, where she landed hard on a bluish black floor and a voice in the shadows bade her welcome. The shadows pulled back revealing a woman in a dress matching the color of the floor with red hair and ivory skin holding a scepter with a dark orb resting atop it.

The princess spoke the woman's name and the woman confirmed that she was known by the name that was spoken. The shadows had receded more revealing Endymion in a kneeling position at the woman's side, one of her hands in one of his with his lips lightly pressed against it. Celestine scowled at the woman for trying to move in on her prince, but smiled darkly as the she ordered him to kill the princess and he replied with compliance. She watched with anticipation as the Prince jumped into the air, pulling a sword from its sheath. He then slashed it through the air towards the princess who dodged and attempted unsuccessfully to heal the corrupted prince, who just stared at her with dark eyes that were unlike his true midnight blue eyes.

He jumped at her again, slashing and causing her to fly sideways, losing her grip on the moon wand and he stood above her, making a black rose appear out of thin air and telling her to die in a dark tone. With a light flick of his wrist, he let the rose fly at her and it wrapped her around her like vines, sprouting and shocking her with dark energy causing her to whimper and she let out a scream while he looked coldly down upon her. She called him by his human name and then he kicked her and picked her up by the throat, shocking her more while smiling evilly up at her pain filled form.

He continued torturing her as the woman called Beryl said that the sun would be completely covered by sunspots and that a queen would be revived. Eventually, she told Endymion that he had played with the princess enough, prompting him to throw her aside as she gave him the order to cut off the princess's head. The princess tried to reach for her wand as the brainwashed prince walked over to her and stood, sword drawn above her. Smiling darkly down at her he began to lift the sword to strike while Beryl talked once more about the queen's revival and her filling the world with her dark energy by way of the Ginzuishou, and how she was certain that she would use its power to the maximum.

The princess lay hopelessly on the ground as Beryl told her that everything she had been gone through would be meaningless and she had flashbacks of the deaths of her friends. Endymion was poised to strike as she got a second fire, sending her moon tiara hard into the prince's torso with such intense power that he doubled over in pain. The princess panted as she stared down at the prince and watched fearfully as he recovered. Peril then told her that he was filled with dark energy and that she could not defeat him that easily.

She begged him to stop as he spoke her senshi name with venom in his voice, and raising his sword, let out a roar of rage and shouted at her to die. She screamed a plea for him to stop as he swung his sword toward her and suddenly something made him stop. Celestine's ears perked up as a soft, yet familiar, played in the crystal archive and continued watching as the princess implored the prince to remember while holding a familiar looking locket. She had seen it during the Silver Millennium when Serenity had shown it to her, exclaiming how she had gotten it from her Prince Endymion who said it would be a symbol of their love.

The princess spoke, telling him that in the distant past, they had sworn to love each other. That she was Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and then he told her that who opposes the Dark Kingdom must die to which she replied that he was being corrupted by bad energy and begged him to regain his gentle heart. He began to shudder slightly with indecision as she told him that she didn't want to fight him and he gave in, lowering his sword to his side as she continued her plea and held the locket in front of him.

He began putting his hand out for it and as soon as he touched it a bright light traveled up his hand, engulfing his entire body in its brilliant intensity causing memories to stir within his mind. After the flashes of his memories vanished, he collapsed to the floor and into his princess's arms, they spoke each other's names as a black rose fell next to him where his sword lay and it slowly became a deep crimson. He thanked her for healing him causing her to smile and hug him, saying that she's glad. This angers Beryl and she proclaims that she'll never forgive the princess for stealing Endymion from her again as she produces a large spear like object made of black crystal and she shouts that she'll never forgive her again.

With that, she chucks it at them and the prince quickly whirls around and sends a rose flying toward it and the rose shatters through the black crystal, implanting itself into Beryl's chest while the black crystal, now in shards, continues flying toward them. The prince covers the princess with his body to protect her as some of the shards fly past, but some hit him in the back and he winces. Beryl, in pain as well, questions the prince about why he protects the princess and tells him if he had married her, he could have been the king of all worlds. After all was said, the prince's rose began to cause Beryl's body to crack while the prince lays on his back, being cradled in the princess's arms.

The princess told the prince to hold on as Beryl went down on all fours questioning how something like Endymion's rose could defeat her, speaking the word "energy" questioningly, and asking if it was Endymion's love for the princess that was destroying her. She said she'd never accept it and disappeared through the floor.

The prince laid in the princess's lap with his eyes closed in his prince armor, which was familiar to Celestine remembering it from the old days of the Silver Millennium, and the princess called his name causing him to open his eyes slowly to look up at her and telling her to leave the Dark Kingdom HQ. She asks him "What?" and smiling up at her he tells her to go back to being an ordinary girl and to find herself a cool boyfriend or something. With her eyes tearing up and blushing, she tells the prince that he is the coolest. He opens his mouth as if to say something, but closes it again as he is too weak to speak, and smiles up at her before his head turns and his eyes close. The princess realizes that the prince has expired and yelling his name while crying, she hugs him.

The scene switches to Beryl, laying on the ground in the way she had fallen due to the prince's rose, and some skull looking object with an oval shaped orange mass matching the color of the sun with a smaller purple mass within it, which appeared to be a cocoon. Beryl spoke to it, calling it Queen Metalia, and asking it to lend her the power to defeat the princess. There was close-up of Metalia, who then spoke, telling Beryl "very well" and she said it was time to bestow hatred and suffering on all living creatures in the universe and then ordered Beryl to kill everything and everyone and turn the world pitch black. The cocoon burst revealing the form which is Metalia and she flies at Beryl, absorbing her body into her.

Back at the prince and princess, the princess was about to kiss the lifeless lips of the prince, but stopped and apologizing, explaining that she could not kiss because the other girls had died without kissing the boys they loved and that she could not find happiness by herself. She apologized to him again and told his lifeless form she was not going to run away because she still had some things to do and for him to watch her, that she'd do her best. She walked away from where he laid on the floor to go to the final face-off with the Dark Kingdom

A large crater with purple smoke rising from it could be seen and the scene in the Black Crystal archives moved alongside it until it came to a crack in the ground where light of dark energy could be seen coming from it and then a blackish purple column of energy shot through it, shooting straight into the sky. When it dissipated, there was a steaming hole from which emerged a black bud, which opened revealing Metalia in a giant body that looked like Beryl's. She reveled in the power she possessed and felt the presence of the princess walking up behind her. "So, you have come princess." She said.

The princess stood in a determined fashion to prepare to save the world. Queen Metalia told that she would die now and starting to power to power up, she shouted, "Princess! Die!" as she shot dark energy down at her, which caused a spiky column of ice to form upon impact. The top of the ice column became flat and to Metalia's shock, the princess stood there in her white dress with gold rings and gold beads on it, holding her moon wand with the Ginzuishou set upon it. The sky was growing dark and turbulent due to the dark powers of Metalia. The princess activated her Ginzuishou's powers as Metalia launched another attack upon her, but was held back by the Ginzuishou's power.

The powers of the adversaries clashed between them and asked her why she'd go to such lengths defy her and telling her that she dreams of a beautiful world, but she is sure to eventually realize that the world is already and filthy. The princess tells her no and that she has faith. Beryl questions, "In love? Friendship? Or, in the trust between people?" and then she laughs as the both energies continue clashing. The princess repeats that she has faith and adds that she has in the world everyone tried to protect. Beryl calls her a fool and tells her that there is nothing left to believe in within the rotten world. Metalia intensifies her power and the Ginzuishou's power starts to collapse under Metalia's power.

The princess makes a plea to Ginzuishou to make her believe even more in the world that everyone had faith in. She has flashbacks of her friends in her mind and says "everyone." Metalia says that with her power she won't be sealed away by the Ginzuishou, increasing her attack's power more and it begins to overtake that of the princess. The princess requests her friends to lend her their power and in spirit form they appear beside her, two on each side and the prince appears behind her, placing his left hand upon one of her left shoulder and his right extending over her right amidst the hands of the senshi.

Each senshi call out for their planetary power and Endymion adds his own to the mix as Serenity call out her own last, which increases her power. Metalia, shocked, asked what was going on as an orb of pink energy shoots out of the of the Ginzuishou and flies toward, growing as it does and begins enveloping her and causing to disintegrate as the orb moves on. Serenity changes back into her senshi fuku and collapses backward from being drained, smiles, thanking her friends, passes away as the energy ball continues growing, engulfing her, the moon wand, and the platform upon which she laid, expanding outward still.

It continues until it takes in the prince where he lies, and expands more to where the four senshi and their ice tombs stand. It encompassed the entire area as far as the eye could see and a clear night sky became visible before the image in the black crystal recorder faded and goes into state of dormancy.

Celestine was satisfied with the knowledge has gained from the crystal, mostly the information on the prince, the princess, and the senshi. She walked out of her chambers where she had viewed the Dark Kingdom crystal and walked through the halls to go to the throne room, where she would summon her brother and her dark Shittenou to begin putting together a plan based on what was learned from the Dark Kingdom Crystal.

Usagi, Mamoru, Chibi-Usa, and the senshi were all heading home. The inners had all made plans to meet up the shrine to do their homework and Chibi-Usa was going to go with the Outers, and Mamoru had plans to hang out with Motoki while Helios and the priestesses of Elysion went back to their duties.


End file.
